Hosting A Spy
by PandaBuddy
Summary: Kiku (OC) is sent from St. Lobelia's to try to convince Haruhi to transfer schools. She agrees at first, but she quickly becomes attached to all the people at Ouran and she doesn't want to destroy their happiness. As the story progresses, she becomes more fond of her new friends and she will do anything to help those that she loves. Super sweet and funny! - it's worth your time :)
1. Something More Exciting

Taking the time to smooth down my hair and straighten my skirt, I slowly gathered the courage to open the large double doors in front of me. The Zuka Club was sitting at a table right in front of me, inviting me to sit down. "How lovely it is for you to join us," Hinako spoke youthfully through a smile. "Would you like some tea?"

"Of course she will," Benio, the oldest and most mature one said. "Please, sit," she said, patting the seat next to hers. I followed her instructions and sat, as the third Zuka member, Chizuru, poured me a cup of hot tea. "Let me start off by saying thank you for accepting our invitation," Benio said casually, becoming slightly entrancing due to the low hum of her voice.

"It is truly my pleasure. I know that the Zuka Club doesn't ask people to come in very often, and I would do anything to help for its benefit," I recited. I practiced in the mirror this morning because I was so nervous. Just like any girl at St. Lobelia's, I adored the Zuka Club. Although, not as much as most. I don't have the same hatred of men as some girls do. Men are just as attractive as women, if not more during some occasions.

Benio looked directly into my eyes, "Thank you, my darling," she spoke as if I was the light of her world. "It's much appreciated. So, you wouldn't mind if we asked you for a favor?"

My heart raced. Ever since I got the invitation I have been wondering what they would ask. Perhaps, they would give me a lead in the next musical, or maybe they wanted me to head the fan club. I was completely unsure and I was so anxious to know. "No, please. Ask away," I smiled back, excited to be helping the biggest and most important club at school.

Benio sipped her tea, so Chizuru spoke in her place. "We would like you to transfer to Ouran Academy."

I was stunned. They hated that school. We all did in fact! I took a deep breath to recompose myself, not wanting to say anything stupid or embarrassing. "Why?" was the only thing that came to my mind. I was totally not prepared for this.

"Well," Hinako started to speak quickly in a high voice, "there's this cute girl there named Haruhi. Now, she's not just cute, but reeeally cute. I mean, if she wasn't, we probably wouldn't go to all this trouble."

"Yes," Benio spoke again, her voice much more controlled than Hinako's. "They tell you the truth, Kiku. It is important to me that Haruhi is not infected by all that testosterone! She is so beautiful, inside and out, but those disgusting boys have her wearing men's clothing and everything! Even the girls there don't realize she's a woman. We need to help her, and to do that, I need your help," she placed her hand over mine at the end of her speech.

I swallowed. This was all very strange. "So, what is it exactly that you want me to do?" I didn't look at them, but only at my teacup and a plate full of cookies.

Benio whispered in my ear, "We want you to transfer to Ouran and convince Haruhi that St. Lobelia's is a much nicer place." She pulled away from my face, which I was slightly grateful for. "It shouldn't be that hard," she said as she nibbled on a cookie, "but it might take some time."

I nodded. What else could I do except agree? If I said no, I would be the most hated person at school. "I'll do it," I said unenthusiastically.

"Yaay!" Hinako squealed and clapped her hands childishly. A small laugh escaped my lips as she did.

"Yes, but," my composure returning to normal, "I must ask...Why me?"

"Honestly, it's because you look like her, just with longer hair," Chizuru said bluntly, seeming uninterested.

"Oh," I felt slightly disappointed, although I wasn't sure why.

Benio grabbed my chin and turned it so I faced her. "Yes, but you are beautiful as well, and I think you will relate to Haruhi quite easily." I didn't respond, but just stared blankly at her face. She released me from her grip and leaned back into her chair. "Kiku," I glanced in her direction, "you like boys, correct?"

I gaped at her. Most girls here are ashamed to admit to even the slightest feelings toward any male, but I decided to be honest with the Zuka Club. "Well, I don't hate them."

Benio smiled. "It's alright, my dear. I just want to warn you that there will be many men where we are sending you, and that they are considered extremely beautiful." I nodded, continuing to stir my tea.

"Alright," Chizuru rose from her seat, "it's settled then. Kiku will go to Ouran and retrieve Haruhi for us. We will send any information that might help you to your room. I suggest you gather your things; you leave tomorrow." After that, she stalked away and exited through a back door.

"Hey," Hinako spoke softly, "don't worry about her. I know you'll do great!" She flashed me a smile and a wink before skipping out the same exit Chizuru had just gone through,

Benio rose from her seat and escorted me to the door. "I really do appreciate you doing this for us. We will try to help you any way we can."

"Alright. Thank you," I spoke shyly, and then with a meager goodbye I was left alone and I hadn't even tasted my tea.

* * *

I didn't bother to say goodbye to any of the few friends I had. They wouldn't miss me much anyways. Instead, I headed to my room and, with the help of a few maids, packed all my belongings. Most of the stuff I actually sent home to my parents, including my St. Lobelia's uniform. It felt weird leaving, because this is where I've received all my education, but it also felt good. I had never completely fit in here, and maybe I'll find something more exciting at Ouran Academy.

While packing, the reports the Zuka Club promised me where delivered. It told me where Host Club events were held, and about other important things in the school. I read all about Haruhi, the poor honors student who was accepted into Ouran, and who was also disguised as a boy to participate in the Host Club. The other members of the host club were also included: There was Mori and Hunny, the inseparable fighting duo. Also included were Hikaru and Kaoru, the twins with no respect; Kyoya, the hopeless third son; and Tamaki, the idiot prince figure. Lastly, there was Renge, an obsessed fangirl."

Even just by reading the short report, I could already tell that Ouran would become a very interesting place.

* * *

A maid woke me up at 5:00 am sharp the next morning. I hated to leave this early, but I didn't want everyone to see me go. The ride to Ouran was quiet and honestly quite relaxing. We got there in just over an hour, and even then, there were smiling faces to greet me. The doormen helped me carry my things into my new room, and the maids offered to help me unpack, but I refused.

After they left, I was all alone. Surrounded by boxes suitcases, I felt so empty. I pulled my cell phone out of my purse and pressed a speed dial. "Hello?" A groggy voice answered the phone.

"Hey, dad…"

"Hi, sweetie. Did you need something?" He asked, a little more life entering his words.

"No. Not really," I paused and he said nothing. I know this is early for him. "I transferred to Ouran Academy."

"I thought you hated that place," my dad said quickly.

"Not especially," I said nonchalantly.

I cringed away from the phone as his voice rose to a high pitch, "IF ANY BOY EVEN LOOKS AT YOU, EVEN BREATHES YOUR AIR I WILL PERSONALLY GO THERE AND DISMEMBER HIM PIECE BY PIECE!" I blinked at the phone, unable to say anything. Placing the phone back up to my ear, I could hear an alarm clock ring in the background. "Ooo, Daddy has to get going, but I love you, pumpkin! Have fun at your new school!" All that was left was the dial tone.

I flipped my phone shut and muttered, "Well, that was weird…"

I spent the rest of the day unpacking and ordering my new room in a way that would provide the most space. After organizing, I needed to fetch my new schedule from the main office building. The walk there was slightly chilly and lonesome. I hope I could fulfill the Zuka Club's wishes, but more importantly, I hope I will be able to make some real friends.

"Excuse me!" a voice shouted loudly from behind me. I turned around to find a blond boy carrying several boxes in his hands running in my direction. Trying to dodge him, I accidently tripped over a potted plant, falling backwards.

"Oh, man," another voice groaned, but I couldn't see the face.

"Well, let's help her up," a similar voice spoke up. Soon enough, identical twins walked on both sides of me and grabbed my arms. With the two of them, my weight was easily lifted off the ground. "We're sorry about Milord," the one to the right of me spoke.

"Yeah, we tricked him into racing us. We were going to take a short cut, but then you fell over. He'll get penalized for that," the twin on my left said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," I said slightly confused, noticing that they were the twins from my report and members of the Host Club, the Hitachiin twins. "Well, thank you for helping me up."

"It's no problem," the one on the left spoke again as he headed back to where he left another box. "Let's get going, Kaoru."

"Wait a second, Hikaru," the one still standing by me looked me up and down. "Are you a student? I've never seen you before."

Hikaru's attention returned to me. "Yeah... Why aren't you in uniform?" he asked accusingly.

"Well," I raised my head to talk, gaining some courage, "My name is Kiku. I just transferred here from St. Lobelia's."

"Good thinking," Hikaru muttered, clearly not fond of the other school.

The twins looked at each other, then at me. Both of them smiled exactly the same, cunning and majestic, wrapping their arms around each other. "Well," they joined their speech together, "you're welcome to come to the Host Club any time."

"In fact," a more matured voice spoke behind us. I looked to see another handsome boy around my age. He was tall with a very angular face, framed beautifully by a pair of glasses. I was startled to find another kind face in my presence. "Your first visit will be on the house due to Tamaki's rude behavior. My name's Kyoya. Here's my card, please feel free to call me."

A blush appeared on my face. All three of these handsome men were giving me so much attention. "Thank you."

"Hey," Hikaru, I think, added, "remember to request us!" Both the twins winked at me playfully and I couldn't help but feel important. No wonder people go to the Host Club.

As the three of them walked away, I felt the blush on my face getting hotter. I felt so embarrassed. No man has ever looked at me in that way, and the girls at St. Lobelia never cared for me much either. I hated to admit it to myself, but I was actually excited to visit the Host Club.

* * *

_Thank you for taking the time to read this._

_I have more chapters on their way._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club._

_I really hoped you enjoyed this :) _

_Please, review if you did and feel free to message me with any concerns._

_Love- PandaBuddy_


	2. Gathering Courage

To my surprise, a cup of coffee was sent to my room this morning by a smiling servant. I thanked her shyly, embarrassed to still be in my night gown. I only enjoyed my beverage momentarily before getting dressed. I took a shower in the full bath attached to my room. The dorm was extremely nice, with high quality furnishing. What else would be expected for the unbelievably rich? After putting on the required yellow uniform dress, I stepped into the hall, carrying a leather satchel my father had made for me. I clutched at it, slightly nervous for my classes. Walking the halls of the dormitory building was very solitary. Most of the students lived at their own mansions nearby, but I prefer to sleep in than have a larger room.

I had made it to class perfectly on time. Everyone was already talking to each other, and I felt slightly out of place. Hesitantly, I made my way over to the teacher. "Hello," my voice sounded surprisingly confident, "my name is Kiku Kochi.I just transferred here from St. Lobelia's."

The teacher looked up from the pile of papers on his desk and at me. "Yes, I heard about you. We're glad to have you," he finished as the bell rang. He smiled took and rose from his desk. Raising his voice, he introduced me to everyone. "Class! This is our new student, Kiku Kochi. I know you will all treat her with respect and honor." He paused for a moment, and then turned to me. "You may sit over there in the empty seat."

I nodded then walked to the back of the room, taking my seat in the last row. A few minutes into class, after I had gotten my new desk organized, I noticed two boys staring back at me. They were the Hitachiin twins, the ones who helped me up the other day. They both waved in perfect unison at me once I noticed them, and then quietly turned their attention to the teacher momentarily.

Continuously throughout the lesson, the two brothers would make faces, pass notes, or some other sort of troubling thing. The boy in front of me didn't care enough to notice the twins' behavior, or perhaps he was just used to it.

I was grateful when homeroom was given to us, allowing us some free time. Learning about Irish history had almost put me to sleep. After I had cleared off my desk, I realized I had no one to talk to. I didn't know any one and the twins had already disappeared. I sighed inwardly to myself, trying to gather some courage to talk to someone.

Trying to prepare a good first impression, I smoothed down my hair, deciding who I would talk to. But before I did, my phone beeped. My eyes shot open. I forgot to turn it off! I really wanted to make sure everyone thought I was extremely refined and I wanted to impress them. I looked around the room, but thankfully no one was paying attention to me. I casually slipped my phone out of my satchel and looked at who dared to text me.

"_Heyy Sweetie! I hope you're having fun at school. I luuuuv you. – Daddy 3"_

"_Work's boring today…im ruining out of ideas… -Daddy :/"_

"_Whas goin oooon, my home gurl? (hehe) –Daddy 3"_

"_There better not be any cute boys… DON'T TALK TO BOYS! (they have cooties) –Daddy ;)"_

"_Text me backkkk. – your loving daddy, who misses his child and wants her attention…NOW!"_

Squinting at the screen in disbelief, I read them again. What kind of dad messages their child while she's in school, attempting to make new friends, and perhaps learn something too! He's so ridiculous sometimes.

"_Dad. Everything's fine. Please find another way to entertain yourself while I'm at school. Call you later. –Kiku."_

Before I could put my phone back into my bag, a sly voice spoke in my ear, making me freeze. "Who're you talking to, Princess?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" another voice whispered in the other ear.

"A secret lover?"

"Or maybe," the two voices joined together, "a girlfriend?"

I looked to my sides to find the Hitachiin twins. "Leave her alone!" A smaller, but powerful, voice commanded. It was the boy that sat in front of me. But taking a closer look, he…I mean, she… looked like Haruhi Fujioka, the girl from my reports. She was the one I came here to investigate.

"Oh, come on, Haruhi," the twin to the left of me started.

"We only wanted to have some fun," the one on the right of me finished with a smile and before I knew it, he took my cell right out of my hand.

"Hey!" I started, but he merely held it higher, where I would never be able to reach.

"Hmm…It appears she was only talking to her Dad, Kaoru," Hikaru spoke as he walked to show his brother.

"Wow," Kaoru spoke in a softer tone, "he sounds a lot like Milord." They looked at each other and laughed. Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk, clearly not amused.

Hikaru, I believe, leaned on my desk to speak to me. "Did you call Kyoya and request us yet?"

I glanced at him, trying not to be swayed by his looks. He had a devilish grin on his face and his eyes looked me up and down as if he would eat me. I quickly looked away before my face turned red. "Well, I'm not sure I want to request you anymore. I mean, you stole my phone and haven't given it back."

"Oh," Kaoru said absentmindedly. "Sorry, Princess. Here you go."

I took the phone from his hands and thanked him. Haruhi, the twins, and I only got to share a few more words before classes resumed. The rest of the time was spent learning advanced mathematics and chemistry. After that was lunch time. The cafeteria was more like a five-star restaurant. I didn't really have anywhere to sit, and the twins, along with the rest of the Host Club was surrounded by girls. So I sat by myself and quietly watched them from afar. Near the end of lunch, an older boy with a beautiful face and came over to my table. "I am very sorry, Princess," he said sincerely , bowing to me, "My name is Tamaki Suoh. I have disgraced myself and my friends. I never meant to push you down. Do you have it in your heart to forgive an idiot like me?" He looked at me with sad violet eyes.

"Well," I spoke softly, entranced by his stare, "I suppose I will."

"Thank you, my darling," he flashed a handsome smile at me. After this quick exchange, the twins came up from behind him and wrapped their arms around his neck.

The two brothers winked at me, "See ya in class, Kiku," and they skipped away, still holding Tamaki hostage.

The bell rang shortly after that and I was sent back to class to study both French and Latin. By the end of the period, I was relieved and slightly exhausted. Both the twins and Haruhi had to leave because of Host Club obligations, so I was left alone again.

I silently packed my books and walked back to my dorm. People were swarming with their friends, but I had none yet. Sadness gripped my heart as I walked into my lonely dormitory and collapsed on my bed. Remembering the twins smiling faces, and the way they acknowledged me made me feel important, but knowing that I came here to try to destroy something precious to them was unbearable. I swallowed hard, trying to extinguish my self-pity. I'm not sure what to do now, but things haven't gone far enough where I'm in too deep. I suppose for now, I'll just ride it out and see what happens…

I rolled over and reached for my phone. I dialed Dad's number, secretly wishing he wouldn't pick up. But of course he did…on the first ring too. "Hiiiii Darling! I was waiting for your call! How are you? Did you learn anything? You know I love you and I miss you and you should really come visit me! It's been awhile. Don't you miss Daddy?" I rolled my eyes as he continued to blabber on. For some reason, he's always like this. I'm not quite sure how I can be related to him… "So, any cute boys? Hahaha, I hope not! But I do hope you made friends! Ooo, Kiku! We should go shopping! I saw the cutest dress today! It would be perfect for you 'cause you're cute too!"

I took my chance to speak while he giggled. "Thanks Dad. We should, it would be fun. But school's alright. I haven't made too many friends yet, but I suppose that'll take time, right?"

"Oh, yes my pumpkin-pie! But know that Daddy will always be here for you. Okay, sweetheart?"

"Thanks Dad. I rea-" he kindly cut me off.

"Oh! I have to go now, my love. The new fabric just got here!"

"That's great, Dad. Will yo-"

"I'm so excited!"

"Ug. Will you plea-"

"I love you too. Call me later?"

"Okay, but first wi-"

"Hmm. Maybe I'll just call you."

"That's fine. Will you tell Fa-"

"Okay. Bye, my angel!"

And then the dial tone came shortly after that. I sighed, he's always like that. I ended the call on my line and then started a new text message. _"Dear Father. Just thought I'd remind you that I love you. –Kiku."_ I don't expect a reply back, but I miss him.

I closed my eyes and debated on calling Kyoya or not. In the end, I decided that I would.

"Kyoya Ootori. How may I help you?" a very mature voice answered the phone.

"Um-Hi," I said awkwardly. I had not expected him to be so…so business-like. "My name is Kiku Kochi. You had given me your business card after I had tripped over a potted plant the other day."

"Oh, yes," he sounded more pleasant now, "I remember you quite well. The twins have told me about you as well. I assume you're calling to schedule an appointment?"

"Yes," I said, slightly uncertain.

"Well. We have the 'Brotherly Love' package, which includes your classmates, Hikaru and Kaoru. There is the 'Sugar and Spice' package, with third year Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. Then we have the 'Commoner Special,' featuring Haruhi Fujioka, the honors student from your class. Lastly, we have Tamaki Suoh, the Prince of the Host Club."

"Oh…" I whispered shyly. This was all extremely overwhelming.

"Yes. I would love for your visit to be very enjoyable. Please, feel free to choose any host that sounds interesting. Remember, for you, your first visit completely free as compensation for Tamaki's rude behavior."

"Oh, thank you," I still felt small and powerless. "Uhh, who would you suggest?"

"Hmm. Unfortunately, I don't know you that well, but for your first time, Haruhi is usually a very kind person to converse with. He's very down to earth and interested in everyone's feelings. I might also suggest the "Sugar and Spice" package, with Hunny and Mori. They are both very interesting people with deep personalities who are not only inquisitive, but care about others. Tamaki and the twins are a bit more," there was a pause as he searched for the right word, "dramatic…Let's just say they can need an acquired taste. Although, I'm sure after you get yourself acquainted, you'll love all the hosts here."

"I'm sure I will," I agreed, slightly more confident…but just barely. "Kyoya, I would like to request Haruhi, please."

"Of course, Princess," he cooed. "Is Friday at four a good time for you?"

"Yes, perfect." Not like I'm doing anything else…

"Alright. Sessions last an hour. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to call me any time. Your visit with us is extremely important and we want you to enjoy yourself."

"Of course. Thank you," I spoke eagerly. We said our goodbyes, and my nervousness vanished. The Host Club seems so interesting and I can't wait to go! But I didn't request the twins…I hope they won't be mad. If they are, I suppose I'll apologize, but they shouldn't have taken my phone!

I rolled over on my bed and took a couple of big breaths. I was tired. All the anxiety I had today left me worn out.

"Beep-Beep!" My phone signaled a new text message. It was from Father.

"_hope u havin fun new skool. i luv u so much. call me, will ya? w/ luv – da boss. (father, if u didn't no)" _

I laughed and tossed the phone on my side table.

He's unbelievably odd.

* * *

_Thanks again guys for reading this!_

_Please leave a review and feel free to message me!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran :(_

_but i hoped you enjoyed this and any of my other work! _

_-PandaBuddy_


	3. All But One Exception

I went to class slightly more confident today even though the lessons were just as challenging and dull. And things were not made any better by the horrible feeling of having to pee throughout the entire period. As soon as the bell for homeroom rang, I stood up and made my way toward the door.

"Excuse me?" a familiar voice called me from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" another one finished the question.

I wheeled around to see the twins. They had not looked too happy during class today and their facial expression now was even more emotionless. "Bathroom," I quickly snapped and turned for the door. As I walked down the halls, I realized I must've taken a wrong turn. I had no idea where I was! I sat on the floor and shook my head defeated.

"Hey, Kiku, right?" I looked up. It was Haruhi. I nodded in response to her question. "Are you okay?" He…uh, She asked in a concerned voice.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but I'm slightly lost," I said meekly.

"Oh, what were you looking for?"

I motioned her to come closer before I whispered my destination to her.

"Well, I'd be happy to show you around," she smiled.

"Really?" I felt my face beam with happiness. "Thank you!"

She helped me off the floor and escorted me to the restroom. She even waited outside the door as I went so she could help me find my way back. I finished as fast as possible so I wouldn't keep Haruhi waiting. "Sorry about the twins," she spoke as we walked towards the classroom. "I'm not sure what has gotten into them. They're acting stranger than usual today."

"It's alright," I smiled at her. "I just hope that they'll get over it and maybe be my friends." I was surprised at my own boldness.

"Well, I'm sure they will. I would be happy to be your friend too, Kiku," honesty coated every word and I truthfully believed her.

A moment later, guilt coursed through my body. The Zuka club had sent me here to take her away from the twins, and all the other members of the Host Club.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked me for the second time today.

I stammered my words, "O-oh-of course! It's just that, umm," I thought quickly, "I'm very grateful that you're so kind. I never thought that people would be so nice here at Ouran. Thank you for being my friend," I bowed slightly as we made it to our desks.

"Oh," she seemed taken aback, but not totally off guard. "You're welcome. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun together!" She smiled at me and relief rolled off my shoulders. She was such a truthful, caring person and I was the exact opposite.

I sat down at my desk and tried to organize my things for the next subject. Although, I couldn't concentrate. I felt like someone was staring at me. I glanced around to find the Hitachiin twins' blank stare set on me. I stilled my movements, slightly disturbed by their actions.

They spoke in perfect unison. "You didn't request us." I blinked a few times. This is what their behavior has been about? I snapped my mouth shut, which apparently had been open. "Why didn't you request us?!" They started to pout and whine. I thought they were going to cry.

"Because," I said, focusing my attention on my desk, "you upset me yesterday."

"Come on," one of them spoke while gripping my face, turning it so I'd look at him. "That's all a part of our irresistible charm," I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face, "wouldn't you agree, Hikaru?"

The second twin came to the other side of my face. "Defiantly, Kaoru. Who wouldn't want us? We are horribly amazing." I felt slightly confused. I liked the feeling of them close to me, but I also felt extremely embarrassed. I could feel everyone's stares on us; they were making a scene, and I could swear every girl's eyes were filled with rage and jealousy.

"Leave her alone!" Haruhi's strong voice commanded. The twins looked at her and an even greater pout appeared on their faces. I was shocked at the forcefulness in her voice, but her outburst had gotten them to pull away from my face, which I was grateful for. "You don't need to harass her like that! Can't you tell she doesn't like it? Sometimes you two can be insensitive!"

I looked back at the twins to see them holding each other, tears in their eyes. "Did you hear that, Kaoru? We're insensitive…"

"Oh, Hikaru. You've always been kind to me," Kaoru praised his brother, trying to cheer him up.

"I guess we'll always have each other," Hikaru smiled, and they hugged. Every girl in my class cheered them on like squealing fan-girls, but I suppose that's what they are…

Haruhi took her seat, not caring about the twins' demonstration. I poked her, and she turned around. "Thank you."

She blinked. "No problem. Just give them some time. I have a feeling that they'll come around to you," she ended with a smile. The bell rang and classes resumed as normal.

* * *

During lunch period, I sat with a few other girls. We only talked about small things. My stay here at Ouran, how St. Lobelia's was different, hair styles, the Host Club, and other clubs in the school of course. One of them, Toshiko, invited me to come to the Art club with her after class today. I gratefully accepted because, honestly, I loved art. Some may not think highly of my work, but it was something that I enjoyed doing.

Once classes closed, I said a quick goodbye with the twins and Haruhi as they made their way to the Host Club, then I met Toshiko at the front of the class. She didn't say much as we walked to the nearby art room. When she did talk, she mostly asked about the Hitachiin twins. "What do they like to eat?" "What kind of girls do they like?" "Can you tell them apart?" "How do you tell them apart?" "What's their favorite book?" "What color pen do they write with?"

Unfortunately, I didn't have many answers for her.

"You know," she said secretively, "almost every girl in our class is in love with either Hikaru or Kaoru, but they can't confess because the twins have a reputation for breaking girl's hearts. They don't let anyone in. No one," she said the last part as if she was trying to convince herself more than me.

"That's all very well," I said slightly annoyed. From what I'm gathering, the girls don't like that I'm befriending the twins. "But I don't see why you're telling me this. It's not like I'm in love or anything," I said a little too bitterly, even if she was being annoying.

She didn't look shocked by my response; in fact she might have been expecting it. "The other girls and I just don't want you to get hurt. You seem like you could get close to them. We just wanted to warn you, otherwise you may not like what would happen," she sounded more threatening than concerned.

"Err, okay," I said sheepishly. "Thanks…" And by that point we had made it to the art room. Paints, charcoal, and colored pencils filled every crevice. There were amazingly gorgeous paintings covering the walls and tons of canvas on the shelves. I could feel the grin on my face grow with impatience.

Toshiko showed me where everything was, and then she allowed me to do whatever I please. The room was quite relaxing, improved by a CD of concert piano music and the smell of fresh paint. I pulled out a canvas from the shelf and placed it on an easel. I gathered the paints I wanted and the required brushes before I sat down on a stool. Before I knew it, my feelings were spread across the fabric. I had produced an absolutely beautiful portrait of a young blond woman's face. Her head was decorated with a crown and her neck in jewels, but instead of looking happy, her eyes seemed empty. She looked as if she didn't know what she wanted or what she desired.

"Impressive," a voice chimed behind me. I turned to see Kyoya Ootori, and no one else. I must have stayed longer than I had planned. "The curls you gave her are quite delicate, aren't they?" I looked to where he mentioned. "But here," he spoke again before I had the chance, "her eyes are stone hard." He smiled at me, "I really like your painting. I am curious though, what were you trying to convey?"

I looked at him and laughed pathetically. "Honestly, Kyoya, I don't know. But to me, she seems like she has everything except true happiness."

His smile faded after a moment. "That's also quite interesting," he whispered. "Well, what do you say?"

I blinked at him. "Say to what?" I asked, obviously confused.

"To getting you out of here? It's almost dinner time," he held out a hand to me. I was about to take it but then I noticed the paint stains on my hands. I went to wash them off to be decent, but unfortunately Kyoya had to notice the other stains on my dress as well. "You did make a mess."

Heat rushed to my face and I could see my messy self in the mirror above the sink. I stubbornly washed the brushes I used, refusing to look at him. "I guess, next time, I'll wear an apron," I gave in, and he laughed at me.

Kyoya turned off the CD player and the lights as I dried my hands. "Ready?" he asked me. I grabbed my satchel from a nearby locker and then made my way over to him. He escorted me out of the building and towards the dormitories.

"Kyoya," I asked once we reached outside, "what were you doing there anyways?"

He looked down at me. I noticed that he was quite a few inches taller than me, which made me feel small. "I had a meeting to attend to," he spoke professionally, pushing up his glasses, "but I did need to talk to you, so finding you was completely my luck." He turned his full attention to me, ignoring the looks of other young girls as we passed by them.

"Um," I hesitated, not fully used to this formal exchange between my peers, "what can I help you with?"

"Yes, you have to fill out these forms!" He cheered as he pulled them out of his briefcase and handed them to me. "I had asked the twins to give them to you, but apparently they did not feel obligated to do so."

I frowned, but accepted the papers. "I'm sorry for upsetting the twins, Kyoya."

"No, Princess," he continued to speak formally, "it's not your fault. The twins need to learn respect and if you're able to help them, we would be forever grateful." I tried to conceal a laugh. He was so uptight, and he took it to the extreme. It was cute.

We entered the dorm building and he rode the elevator up with me. "Thank you for walking me to my room, Kyoya. It meant a lot to be with someone, even for that short walk. I feel rather alone here sometimes," I felt embarrassed as I bowed to him because I allowed myself to open up.

He gripped my chin and lifted my head up. "There's no need to bow to me," his voice sounded sure and strong, "It was my pleasure taking you home." The elevator reached my floor and he escorted me to my door. "In fact," he spoke as we walked, "if I had the time, I would be a real gentleman and invite you for dinner. Unfortunately, I have business to attend to." Then he bowed to me, "It was nice to have had this time with you, and if you're ever lonely, please visit the Host Club. We would love to see you often."

I couldn't help but giggle, and he glanced up. I bent down so I could see his face. "There's no need to bow to me," I mimicked. He smiled and laughed as well. "Thank you for walking me home again, and I won't forget those papers tomorrow!"

"Ah, thank you! That would be ideal," his business-air resumed as if he never let it down, which I suppose he didn't, "and, as I said, the walk was entirely my pleasure."

With that, I slid back into my room, leaning against the door after it was shut. I took a few deep breaths in, trying to calm my heart, but it was racing and my cheeks were flushed. Kyoya was such a comfortable person to talk to and I am really happy he stayed with me. I've been alone for so many years at St. Lobelia's, but the people here seem to be open-minded, for the most part at least. Just by being in another person's company I felt relaxed and admired! I cannot think of a recent time when I've had these feelings, but I suppose I'm always open to new experiences!

* * *

_Once again, thank you all for reading this. It really means a lot to me._

_I have new chapters already made, so you won't have to wait very long for the next one!_

_I am really so pleased with how this is turning out and I have gotten great responses! It's thanks to you I'm happy posting this._

_I don't know if you find this creepy, but I love you guys! And I mean that with all my heart._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club._

_And please, leave a review and don't be shy to message me about anything!_

_-PandaBuddy_


	4. Not a Morning Person

I woke up prematurely due to my cell phone. It started ringing at such an ungodly hour. I flung my arm out in an attempt to find it. Eventually I did, and I answered in a groggy voice, still half asleep. "Hello?"

"Kiku, it's Benio."

My eyes shot wide open. I had been trying to forget why I originally came to this new school. My mind could not function properly this early and no words came to answer her.

"How are you?" She continued.

"Uhhh…Well, I guess I'm alright," I answered, sounding like an idiot.

"I'm sorry for calling this early," she cooed, "I just thought this would be the best time to contact you because I assumed you would be alone."

She paused, and I quickly reassured her that I was.

"Great," the smile could practically be heard in her voice. "How are things progressing over there? Have you met Haruhi?"

I spoke slowly. I felt obligated to tell her but tortured at the same time. "Yes, she sits in front of me in class. She is very kind."

Benio was ecstatic. She told me to keep up the good work and that I was a very valuable asset to her. She was forever grateful.

I was thankful when she said her goodbyes and I could finally hang up the phone. I felt dirty and treacherous knowing that I came to this school by her bidding. I will admit, Benio has a way of talking that makes people swoon, but I think I might be beginning to hate it. Her and her way of tricking you into doing something. The students at Ouran were much more accepting of me and they did not want to use me like the Zuka Club had. Maybe I was meant to be here, and I should thank her for forcing me to switch schools.

A sigh escaped my lips. I rolled over and stared at the clock. 4:27. Time passes slowly this early in the morning, and I could not fall back asleep. Thoughts of the Host Club kept filling my head and I felt like complete garbage thinking about hurting them, even though I have hardly met them.

Getting out of bed, I rushed to the bathroom. Perhaps a hot bath would make me feel better. After cleaning myself and washing my hair, I felt physically rejuvenated, but my mind was still extremely active and very annoying. I put some loose clothing on and glanced at the clock again: not even five o'clock. I sighed as I put on my tennis shoes and grabbed a small purse, making sure to put my phone inside. I was not going back to sleep, so my best idea was to go for a walk.

Outside, the wind blew my partly wet hair and sent shivers up my spine. It was a lot colder than expected, but I was determined to stay out of my room.

The buildings of the school were absolutely beautiful, especially draped in the early morning light. Secretly wishing I had some paint and a canvas, I stared at them in awe until I began to feel uncomfortable. I was afraid, but I'm not sure if it was because I was all alone, or if it was because I thought someone was there beside me.

I glanced around, trying to muster up some sort of courage. "Hello?" My voice unfortunately cracked from fear.

"Coommee to meee," a voice breathed. I reached for something to hold me steady, but found nothing but air. "Princessss," the voice whispered to me, "I'd like to talk with yoooou." A figure stepped out of the shadows and glared dangerous looking eyes at me. Fear filled my body as he stepped closer.

I did not care to be harassed any longer and I picked a direction and ran, not knowing where I was going. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and eventually I found an unoccupied dojo where I took refuge. I hid there, and eventually I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

For the second time today, I was woken up, but this time, it was much more pleasant. A young man gently touched my face and pleaded for me to wake. "Are you lost?" he asked plainly, but clearly concerned.

It took some time for my eyes to adjust to the light and when I looked I saw a recognizable face. "Hi," I said stupidly, totally infatuated with his strong build and dark features.

He smiled softly at me. "Let me help you. My name is Mori." I blushed as he helped me off the floor. I noticed it was just me and him inside the large room. "Are you lost?" he asked for the second time.

My head was clear now and I sheepishly told him I was. He offered to lead me back to my dorm so I could get ready for school. Now, the sun was up and there were some students walking around, talking before their classes. I was very thankful that he took the time to walk with me, even if he did not say much. It felt nice to be with someone after that frightening experience.

"So, what were you doing there?" he eventually asked, breaking the silence between us.

"Oh, uh, well I went for an early morning walk," I started, feeling like a complete idiot. He did not change his facial expression and he seemed to except my story so far. Mori then nodded for me to continue. "Then, I heard a voice from the shadows calling out to me. I got scared, and so I ran away. The dojo just happened to be where I ended up," I admitted.

I looked up to him to see how absurd he thought I was, but his expression hardly changed. "Although I believe this campus to be completely safe, perhaps you should not go out so early in the morning by yourself." He looked at me and studied my face intently, "I do not wish for you to be harmed, or even frightened."

I caught my breath at how beautiful his deep voice was and how sweet the words sounded to my ears. I had to look away, so hopefully he would not notice the heat rush to my face. I smiled when we reached my dorm building. Turning to him, I bowed and thanked him greatly. I also apologized for any trouble I may have caused him.

Then he smiled at me, but just barely. "Be safe," was all he said before he walked away to return to the dojo. My heart skipped a beat as I watched him walk away.

If not for the sound of the seven o'clock bell, I would have stayed there longer, gazing into the distance. My mind shifted into high gear and I ran to put my uniform on and hurry to class. I was going to be late.

Racing through the halls, I searched for my classroom. I took a moment to collect myself and smooth down my hair before entering the room. The teacher looked me up and down, but did not say anything.

"My apologies sir," I bowed to him, "I accidently got lost this morning," I told him, trying to remain as truthful as I could. He nodded and motioned me to sit in my seat. I think I was forgiven for my mistake.

I gathered all my materials for the current subject: chemistry. It was not something I particularly enjoyed, but I understood it just fine. I took notes when I needed to, but most of the time my mind wandered. I thought about the call from Benio, Mori, going to the Host Club tomorrow, and some other miscellaneous thoughts. I was so happy when the homeroom bell rang. I laid my head on my desk and shut my eyes, but only for a moment.

"Hey," one of the twins poked my cheek as I rested.

"Wake up," the other one finished.

I lifted my head up and stared at the two identical twins. They looked bored, despite all the other girls in the class staring at them.

"Entertain us," the both demanded.

My mouth gapped open. "No." I was too tired to deal with them.

Apparently they found the answer amusing. "What were you doing last night?" one of them asked.

"Nothing," I pouted.

The other twin traced the dark circles under my eyes. "You were doing something, Princess."

"Knock it off, Hikaru," I pleaded, swatting his hand away.

They looked stunned for a moment, but then simultaneously moved in front of me so all I could see was them. "How do you know that one's Hikaru?" they smirked at me, as if playing some sort of game.

I smiled back, deciding to play their game with them. Maybe it would be fun. "Lucky guess."

* * *

_Hello everyone,_

_I just wanted to give you an overview on everything._

_I wanted to update this story now becuase I will be gone for the rest of the week on a music tour with my school, which I am so thankful to go on. Nonetheless, I wanted to give all you wonderful people something to read and enjoy while I'm gone. _

_Being a senior in highschool, I have enough work to do already but unfortunatly I was injured in a car accident about a month ago, and I am desperatly trying to get caught up with school. As that should be, it is my first priority so I can move on to college. _

_Looking on the bright side, I finally finsihed writing my research paper (AMEN!) so I hope now writing may be more enjoyable and I'll have new ideas for this fanfic. _

_Thank you everyone whose read my work and have given me very supportive responses. I love positive feedback! So, if you have any, always remember to review and all that good stuff! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club_

_Again, thank you so much for reading this and I hope you can't wait for the next chapter! _

_Love-PandaBuddy_


	5. Commoner Special

I found my way to class on time today. It was just another day, but time seemed to pass by unbearably slow. I had my first appointment with the Host Club later that evening and I could not wait. I had filled out the paperwork Kyoya asked me to last night. It was mainly a resume of my likes, dislikes, and other standard things such as if I was allergic to anything. I don't know why, but filling out the form made me excited, but also slightly concerned.

Throughout the entire day, everything seemed meaningless and I was so anxious that I did not even eat my lunch. Haruhi noticed my nervousness and tried to cheer me up. The twins soon followed her example, but somehow the entire body of girls stole their attention away from me.

I was glad when the last class was dismissed. Unfortunately, I had no one to spend the time with in between then and my appointment. Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru all had to rush to attend Host Club matters, but I supposed I would see them soon enough.

All alone, I grabbed my leather satchel and made my way to the art room. There were plenty of other people in the room, including Toshiko, but none seemed to care enough to talk to me, even if I made the effort to try to speak to them. I sighed inwardly, and made myself a station, remembering to grab an apron. I gathered all the materials I would need and I began to create art. A simple rose, but one so liquid it would fade into the background, almost unseen. The flower should not be shoved in one's face, but time should be taken to evaluate it and understand its true purpose. I considered it beautiful, yet to an untrained eye, it could be confusing or stupid.

I glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. It was about time to go. I placed my painting in an area where it would dry, undisturbed, and then washed my hands and brushes before leaving. I picked my bag off the floor and made my way to the music room, where hopefully I would find the Host Club. On my way there, my phone began to ring.

I had to search for it in the depths of my bag before I could answer. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie-pie!" Dad sang from the other end.

"Hey, Dad. How are things?" I asked as I began to walk slowly. I was still far from the music building.

"Oh, good. Your father and I were wondering if you wanted to join us this weekend for some business matters."

I blinked. "Alright." They did not usually invite me on business.

"Yay!" He chimed. "This will be a great bonding time. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. I love you!"

Before I could argue, he hung up on me. I turned off my phone and placed it back in my bag. I did not particularly care for going to work with them, but it made my parents happy, so I simply comply. I do not get to see them often, but when I do, I like them to smile.

I took a big breath in as I reached the doors of music room three. I prepared myself for what may lie ahead, and decided not to think much of Benio's request, but try to better myself and maybe make a friend. Determined, I swung the giant doors open, and to my pleasant surprise was greeted by Kyoya.

"Ah, perfect timing, Princess. I'm very pleased to see you showed up."

I smiled at him for a moment too long. "Uh, yes. Thank you. Um," I fumbled to open my satchel, "here is the paperwork you wanted," I said, politely holding the forms out for him to grab.

He took them in a very business-like manner and placed them in a folder to look at later. "Thank you very much, Kiku." And as if on cue, Haruhi met us at the door. "I take it you know Haruhi. He will escort you to your seat now. Have a lovely time," he said as Haruhi lead me away to a small table in front of a window.

"I'm really glad you chose me today, Kiku. I'm excited to get to know you," Haruhi spoke truthfully as she pulled out a chair for me to sit in. "May I offer you some tea?" she asked as she held out an arrangement of flavors for me to choose from.

I nodded, "Yes. Mint please."

"Great choice," she beamed as she exited to make the tea.

I inhaled deeply as she walked away. She seemed so happy and so caring. I could defiantly see the appeal she had on the Zuka Club. She was nothing like the other girls at St. Lobelia's. She treated everyone the same, and tried her best at everything as far as I could tell. She was down-to-earth and just so real, where so many others seem fake - like plastic.

"So, do you regret it yet?" a familiar voice chimed behind me.

I looked to see one of the Hitachiian brothers gazing into my eyes.

"You two never say 'hello.' You just pop out from nowhere!" I blurted.

"It's a part of our charm," the other one replied with a small laugh. "Kaoru, I think she misses us," he teased as he took Haruhi's spot at the table.

"Hmm. It's too bad she didn't request us. We would have had a lot more fun," Kaoru teased.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Don't you have other guests?" I glanced to make sure, and of course they did. There were several girls waiting for them, and none of them looked happy to see that their hosts were paying attention to me.

They both sighed simultaneously. "Yeah, but they're boring," Hikaru confessed.

"And somehow I'm exciting?"

"Maybe you'd like to hang out with us tomorrow?" Hikaru continued, ignoring my question.

"Everyone else is busy," Kaoru explained, trying to seem uninterested.

Before I could answer, Haruhi cleared her throat, attempting to seem causal, yet assertive. "Excuse me. This is my guest; you two have your own."

The twins looked at each other and embraced, making a scene. "Don't be mad at us Haruhi. We were only trying to be friendly."

Haruhi did not even look at them, but simply ignored them and poured my tea. After a moment, the two of them left and returned to their own party, grumbling under their breath as they went.

"I'm sorry if they disturbed you, Kiku. Sometimes they can act like children."

I smiled. "It's okay. I think they're nice."

She did not seemed too surprise by my statement. She smiled back and continued to make small talk with me. She asked me how Ouran was, if I enjoyed myself. I confessed that it felt much more like home than St. Lobelia's ever had, but yet I still felt lost a lot of times. She assured me that she felt similarly when she first came as well, but she became friends with a lot of nice people and she was very happy.

It was nice to be told that. This week had both been the best and one of the worst. I both never felt so alone in the world, but at the same time never so loved. It made me wonder if the feelings all these gentlemen bring me were real or just a part of a game they played.

"Excuse me," a young lady's voice chimed from the side of our table. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I just wanted to say that you two look like you could be related." The girl smiled at Haruhi, but glared at me. Very tactfully, she waved her arm and spilled hot tea all over my uniform. "Oops," she said plainly and began walked away.

I winced as the hot liquid burnt my skin. Haruhi quickly grabbed napkins to soak up the mess and kept asking if I was alright. I told her I was going to be fine.

"Hey!" A demanding voice called from across the room. It was the prince himself, Tamaki. "Excuse me, ma'am, but I cannot have my guests treated like that," his speech was restraint as he walked over to the girl who spilled my drink. "Do you have an apology for this young miss?" he asked once, but she gave him no answer. In a voice so hushed, I could barely hear, he asked her to leave and notified her that she would no longer be welcomed in his club do to her actions.

As soon as she was out the door, he rushed over to me and grabbed my hand. His violet eyes burned with passion. "Are you okay, my love?" I nodded, even though the pain was searing. "I am so sorry this happened to you. First I knock you down and now this. It must be so upsetting for you. How can I make it up to you, Princess?"

Tears were at the brim of my eyes. Coming to this new school was very traumatic and the hot tea had burned some of my skin. "May I have a new dress?" I asked quietly, embarrassed when I heard my voice crack.

A spark ignited in his eyes and I could tell he was determined to fulfill my request at any expense. "Yes, a dress! You two," he called to the twins, "find this girl a dress!"

"Yes, Milord!" they bowed to him and ran off in search of another outfit.

"Come now," Tamaki gave me all his attention, "everything will be okay." He gently pulled me into a hug. I was taken aback at first, but after a second, I hugged him back. It was nice to be held at a time like this.

"Thank you," I whispered through tears I didn't know were flowing. He pulled away and gave me a reassuring look before walking away to help make things orderly again. Haruhi placed a hand on my shoulder in a caring manner as I watched Kyoya and the others dismiss all the other guests who were craning their necks to see what had happened. I felt bad that all this had to happen because someone spilt tea on me. All these other girls' plans were now changed and I'm sure this has to be a blemish for the Host Club as well.

"Kiku," the twins called my name. "We found another dress for you." I nodded and Haruhi lead me their way. "Follow us," they said as they each grabbed one of my hands. They took me into a changing room and had me enter a stall. Inside there was a simple, white cotton dress covered in lace. There was also a white sweater to match. "I know it's not the uniform," one of the twins murmured as I glanced it over it. "But it's all we could find."

"It's cuter anyways," the other one said as they closed the drapes to let me change. I did so quickly, discarding my dirty uniform on the floor. Surprisingly, the white dress fit me very well and it was very pretty. I opened the curtains to show the boys, and a wide grin spread across their faces. "Defiantly cuter. Don't you think Kaoru?"

A blush spread across my face as he agreed with his brother. They then lead me back to the room where only the hosts remained. Kyoya bowed to me. "My apologies for this incident, Kiku. I take full responsibility, and I will have your uniform dry cleaned as soon as possible. I will make sure this never happens again."

I bent down to see his face, like I had the other day. "It's alright," I smiled at him. "Thank you for taking care of me."

His face never showed a flash of weakness, and his business-man aura never left him. "It is certainly our pleasure. Please feel free to keep that dress, because it does look stunning on you. And remember to return to the Host Club any time. We will always make time for you."

I glanced around the room. Everyone seemed slightly disturbed, even through their smiles, and I felt like I should leave them be. I excused myself and they all accompanied me to the door. I thanked them again and was soon on my way. After walking down the end of the hall, I remember I had forgotten my bag. I quickly turned around to retrieve it.

I opened the doors as quietly as I could, trying not to make a scene, but I walked in on an unfavorable argument. Kyoya was yelling at the twins for causing this incident and for making their profits drop, and all the other hosts were doing well of staying out of it.

"Not only did you offend this poor girl and a dozen others, but you hurt the reputation of the Host Club! Now I have to send apologies, and all this costs money."

They both whined. "All we wanted to do was talk to her." "How were we supposed to know all this would happen?"

"You knew about the other girl's feelings for you, yet you ignored her. Of course she would get mad! I mean, I knew you were stupid, I didn't take you two for complete idiots but now-" he cut himself and resumed his business-like manner as soon as he noticed me. He pushed his glasses up and cleared his throat.

"Uh," I stammered, hoping to speak before anyone else could. I didn't want to cause any more trouble. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I just came back to get my bag."

Kyoya motioned Haruhi to fetch my bag. I met her half way and thanked her. Kyoya apologized for the entire group once more as I made my way toward the door, but before I left a spark of courage was found inside me.

"Kyoya," I started, "don't be too harsh on the twins. For what it's worth, I appreciate their kindness towards me, and I would suffer hot tea every day as long as they can be my friends."

The two brothers stared at me from across the room. I could tell the appreciated the gesture, even if it wouldn't help their situation. And with one final glance across their faces, I bowed and exited the room, rushing to my dorm. I was both proud and embarrassed of my remark. I was not used to being so bold, but it felt good.

* * *

_Hey everyone._

_I apologize for not posting anything in what seems like forever. _

_I know I should not make excuses about it, but I still do! Although, I suppose I won't bore you with them...haha._

_But, I would like you all to know I proudly graduated high school and will be starting college in September 2013! :)_

_Like always, thank you for taking the time to read this story and please look forward to the next chapter._

_Remember to review or message me about anything! _

_God Bless- PandaBuddy_

_ps - my disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. _


	6. On Business

The wind blew my hair in every direction as I stood outside by the gate of the school waiting for my parents to pick me up. I had promised to go to work with them, although I am not exactly sure what we are going to be doing. I tugged my light sweater closer to my body as the wind nipped at the bones in my body.

"Princesss…"

I bit my lip, trying to convince myself I did not hear anything. I had a haunting feeling that someone was watching me. Clear now, the hiss sounded again, calling to me. I took three deep breaths before turning around. "Hello?" I asked the open air, fear coating my words. Why were my parents so late?

I turned back around to stare at the road, but only to find a man, cloaked in black, standing in front of me! I screamed loudly and stumbled back, falling onto my rear.

"AHH!" His reaction was to scream back as well. We both continued only for a moment longer before coming to the same conclusion – to stop. "Let me offer you assistance," he said in a strange tone, giving me his hand, but I just stared at him. "Come now. There is no reason to be afraid." When he spoke, he accented the wrong words and syllables. His speech was drawn out and slightly slurred together. He gave me the creeps.

"What do you want?" I snapped. "Why were you frightening me?!"

He seemed to be offended and he retracted his hand. "Why was I frightening you? I think the proper question is why were you frightened? Mwhuhu." Unmoved, I continued to look at him from the ground. He was a nut-job. He silenced his strange laugher and cleared his throat, which only made it more slimy and intimidating. "As for what I wanted… I am Nekozawa, the captain of the black magic club. I know, Kiku, that you are new here and I was wondering if you would be interested in either joining or visiting us." He leaned over to show me his face and a slight smile under his dark hood. I am not sure if he was trying to be charming, but it only made me more afraid.

I scooted away from the man before picking myself up. "Not right now," I answered curtly, still trying to be polite for some reason, even if I really just wanted to tell him that he was crazy. I dusted off my dress, which had a little dirt on it and then with my head held high, walked back to where I had been standing before Nekozawa showed up.

"Well, here's my card if you change your mind, Princess." I looked towards him again to find him holding a cat puppet holding the business card. I thanked him dryly and took it. "I apologize for upsetting you. Please, keep an open mind."

And during the time it took to put the card in my purse, he had vanished. A chill ran down my spine. I was still shook up from our encounter. I turned around to see where he had gone, but there was no sight of him.

Out of nowhere a pair of arms wrapped tightly around me! I squealed, and thrashed before hearing my dad's voice in my ear.

"Oh, sweetie! I love you so much, and I missed you! Ah, aren't you excited to spend the day with Daddy?!" He loosened his grip and I was able to turn around and hug him. He was much taller than I, and his dark hair was styled with gel to appear messy.

"Hey, Dad. I missed you too," I smiled at him, especially grateful for his embrace after meeting Nekozawa. It was reassuring to know that I wasn't alone.

He pulled out of the hug and led me to a limousine, where the door was opened for us by the chuffer. Inside, Father was busy talking on the phone, about something or other, but he acknowledged me with a bright smile and a quick kiss on the forehead.

It was nice to have my family back together, seeing my parents sit next to each other. I know it would only be a matter of moments before Dad started talking to me nonstop, so I took the brief moment I was given to enjoy just being in their company. They both looked at me as if I was brighter than the sun, a sea of endless love. My parents have conquered a good portion of my heart and I cannot imagine life without them. Even just looking at them together makes me smile, because I know they are both happy.

"So sweetheart," Dad asked in a hushed tone, but his voice was still lively, "how has your week been?"

I laughed inwardly. "It's been," I paused to think of the proper word, "eventful."

Dad leaned over to pinch my cheek, "C'mon Kiku, you're going to have to do better than that!"

Laughing, I swatted his hand away. "Fine, fine." He always had a way of making me smile. "My week has been completely insane, but also completely wonderful."

There was a sparkle in his eye for half a moment before his smile faded and his face became hard as stone. "Did you meet a boy?" His tone was dark and serious.

I bit my lip, trying to hide a smile. "Yes. In fact I met many boys."

His face adopted a look of shear hopelessness and I could not help myself from laughing hysterically. I was not quite sure why Dad was so worried about me and boys, but his face at that moment was priceless! Soon enough he regained his happy composure and decided to laugh along beside me. "You, missy, are going to be in big trouble," he teased as his tussled my hair, "for almost giving your loving daddy a heart attack!"

"Excuse me?" the deep voice of my father called out. "What is going on?" A smile was spread across his face as he looked at me and Dad.

"Well, Nori," Dad rolled his eyes as his spoke to Father, "our daughter seems to be losing her manners!" Father just laughed and smiled. The rest of the car ride consisted of us laughing and teasing one another. I truly had missed my parents and this was a pleasant reunion.

* * *

When we arrived at our destination, the door was opened for us, and a young bellman helped me out of the car. I thanked him and followed my parents into the building, which seemed to be a large, beautiful hotel. My eyes wandered across the ceiling and walls, admiring all the ornate fixtures and art. Everything looked extremely delicate and expensive.

"Ah, Makoto! Nori! My old friends, how nice to see you," a man with an angular face called out to my parents before shaking both their hands. He was tall and slender, with four other men standing alongside him.

"Yes, Yuzuru. The pleasure is all ours," Father responded to Yuzuru. "I hope you do not mind, but we have brought our daughter, Kiku, along. I apologize for not forewarning you, but we merely would like her to observe the business world a little."

Yuzuru laughed and a smile then spread across his face. "My, my. It would be my pleasure to have you along today, miss. In fact, Nori, I must say it too had slipped my mind to inform you that I had planned to bring my son along as well." He turned to one of the men and motioned for him to step forward.

"Hello," the young man bowed to us and I lost my breath at the sight of who was in front of me. Tamaki Suoh, the prince of the host club. "It is nice to make your acquaintance sirs, and Kiku, it is nice to see you again," he straightened himself out before speaking, and then he had the audacity to flash me a handsome grin.

I could see Dad's jaw drop out of the corner of my eye, but before he could speak, Yuzuru spoke. "Ah, you two already know each other! Fabulous! Maybe if you behave, we'll let you leave early and you can go have some fun," he smiled playfully and winked at my dad.

"What?!" Dad screeched, but Tamaki simply smiled and said he would be delighted to spend time with me. A blush spread across my face as I realized Tamaki was looking at me. Looking away, a noted that I probably looked like an idiot just staring at him.

After a few more words were exchanged we all left in a group to examine some of the rooms. Dad made his living by designing furniture and other things like that, and then by doing interior design. Father manages Dad's business and he is also a producer on a designing T.V. show. They both live busy lives, but they enjoy what they do so.

Tamaki's family owned a very large hotel chain, and they were considered to be the finest hotels around. Today, to improve them, Yuzuru, Tamaki's father, was employing my parents to renovate the rooms. He wanted them to be luxurious, modernized, and comforting. Dad was thrilled about the new project, but he continually glared at Tamaki. I think he may be intimidated by Tamaki's undeniable charm. Father did not seem to notice. He merely continued with his business and made sure everything was arranged and ready to go.

After a lot of looking at rooms, and measuring, and talking, Tamaki and I were excused. Dad nearly flipped over the table when Yuzuru made the decision, but Father gently laid a hand on his shoulder and nodded, agreeing that it was alright. Tamaki bowed to the men in the room, before offering me an elbow to hold. Blushing a little, I took it after a second of hesitation. He was warm under my touch, and the smell of his cologne was inviting as well.

He led me out of the room and down a long hallway. "So, Princess," he voice chimed, "where would you like to go?"

I glanced up at him, and he appeared as charming and beautiful as ever. It was no wonder every girl appeared to be in love with him. "Uhh…I'm not sure. Whatever you want, I suppose," I answered him stupidly.

He flashed a dashing smile at me, "Great." He took me down some more hallways, up an elevator, and then up a flight of stairs. At the top, he opened a heavy looking metal door for me and I stepped out into the crisp air. I took a couple steps away from the door as he wedged it open with a cinder block. "I love it on the roof," he said in a hushed voice, walking closer to me, "it's so serene and peaceful. It gives you a clear head and time to think, don't you agree?"

I nodded in agreement, and then focused my attention on trying to create some more body heat because I had begun to shiver slightly.

"I'm sorry, princess!" Tamaki's voice was urgent. "Here, take my jacket. I didn't realize how cold it was going to be. You must be freezing in your short dress and light sweater," he talked sweetly and gave me a sheepish smile as he held out his coat.

He was so handsome; I couldn't help but feel my body warm up just from having his undivided attention and concern. I thanked him and eagerly took his coat, draping it around my shoulders. We stared off into the distance for awhile in silence, and it was just fine with me. The smell of his cologne radiated off of his jacket and it was still warm from being worn on his body. I felt safe and happy just standing there, consumed in our own separate thoughts. Although, I knew it wasn't in his character to stay silent for long, so I wondered how long this would last.

Of course, not very.

"You're family seems nice," he started a conversation.

I glanced at him. I had always been very protective of my family, especially because I was ridiculed a lot for having two dads. Even if I did not have a mom, I still felt loved and I wouldn't trade my parents for anything. "Thank you," I said a little too sharply. "We all get along and have a great time. I take pride in that."

"I would too!" he agreed with me, but then suddenly, his demeanor grew solemn. He did not bring anything else up, yet I knew something unpleasant was on his mind. I immediately felt bad for sounding so harsh. I wanted to help him, but I was not going to pry his heart open, even if he looked so sad and broken. It is not my business…

After another short moment, his smile returned and he suggested we head back inside before my parents wondered what we were doing. "Unless you want to run away with me, princess?" he teased in a dramatic fashion.

I laughed at him and played along with his happy façade, but still I wondered why he was hurt.

* * *

_Thank you everyone for reading this! I really hope you guys enjoyed it._

_I thought I should post now, but I would like to warn you that I do not have anything else written in advance right now, so it may be awhile for the next chapter._

_I also start college next week and today's my 18th birthday! So whoo-hoo! hahaha, just thought I'd share:)_

_Please comment and message me and all that good stuff!_

_I appreciate you guys reading and being so cooperative! I love you!_

_-PandaBuddy_

_PS: I do not own Ouran._


End file.
